stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Thomas
|title = Intellegence Agent/Civilian News Reporter |stationed = |rank = |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = |children = |siblings = |relatives = }} Erica Thomas (born Erika Green) is a human agent of Starfleet Intelligence whose cover is as a reporter for the Federation News Service. She was born with a rare genetic mutation that allows her to recover quickly from injuries - including some that would be fatal for most humans - and also slows her aging process, rendering her practically immortal. Personal History Erika was Born on August 2, 1982 |Time Fall}} In October, 1999, Erika was a member of a spirit squad for Olathe North High School in Olathe, Kansas. Prior to a late-season football game, she discovered a phaser, which she placed in her bag. That evening, the football field was stormed by disguised Jem'Hadar. She first encountered captain Patrick Ingrum that evening. She worked with the Baldwin crew to end the Jem'Hadar threat |Time's Eagle}} Fifteen years later, Erika found Roslyn Tyler unconscious at her rural home near Olathe. Noticing another phaser on the ground, she brought the woman into her home and kept watch until she regained consciousness. Soon afterward, a probe from the Baldwin would crash outside her home, followed by a armed pirate. The pirate fired his weapon at Erika, resulting in her ability manifesting. Erika and Roslyn would restrain the pirate, then Erika would deliberately cut herself to test her ability. Roslyn would return to her own time, indicated that she thought Erika would still be around in her time. |Time Fall}} In the aftermath of World War III, Erika would assist in cleaning up radiation contamination in the Midwestern United States. The radiation did not affect her regenerative ability. |Time Fall}} She would take on multiple identities over the years. By 2378, she had adapted the name "Erica Thomas," and was working for Starfleet Intelligence with a cover job as a Federation News Service reporter on New Cardiff, investigating rumors of Orion Syndicate on the planet. She would board the Baldwin as a reporter and interview Patrick Ingrum. After returning to New Cardiff, she was unlawfully detained and accused of being a Syndicate operative. She was later assigned to the Baldwin as a liaison with Starfleet Intelligence, while still writing for FNS. |Bad Wolf}} Soon after joining the Baldwin, she showed an interest in Dr. Alan Murrow's insight into genetics. |White Noise}} She also confided in him her regenerative ability and volunteered a DNA sample. |Time Fall}} She was on hand to witness Roslyn Tyler's accidental trip to the past (which had previously occurred from her perspective.) When Roslyn actually returned to the 'present,' Erica called her into Astrometrics. Roslyn (who, from her perspective, has just interacted with her in the past) immediately recognized her and commented that, despite the fact she was approaching 400 years of age, did not appear to be much older than 30. |Time Fall}} Appearances : * "Time's Eagle" (as Erika Green) * "Bad Wolf" (as Erica Thomas) * "White Noise" * "Time Fall" Category:USS Baldwin